


Always Remember To Never Forget

by haoships



Series: Love and Letter [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Minghao's got a secret admirer.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love and Letter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Always Remember To Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a gyuhao short for y'all.  
> This has been sitting in my drafts long enough and it's time that it sees the light. 
> 
> Hope you like it 😊
> 
> 💎💎💎  
> As usual, not beta'd  
> English is not my first language. There will be mistakes  
> Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated 😊  
> 💎💎💎

_You have a very beautiful smile._ _Know that you make someone smile whenever you do._

Minghao feels heat crawl up his face upon reading what what was written on the sticky note. It's been a couple of months since those little (admittedly cute) notes started showing up on his locker but they never fail to make him blush. He looks around him to see if anyone's looking and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds the other students minding their own business.

He remembers the very first time he saw a note on his locker. He was still a few steps away from it when the bright neon orange square caught his eyes. He stares at it curiously as he walks towards it. He peels the note off his locker door.

_Your eyes shine when you smile._

He was sure it was either a prank, or whoever stuck the note there must have mistaken his locker for someone else's.

The notes kept showing up at random days though. Sometimes, they would show up every other day, other times, once a week. There would be times when a whole week would go by without any (although after that week without it, he found four notes inside his locker which was not creepy anymore when he realized whoever's been leaving them could have just slid it in those tiny little gaps at the door of his locker).

_Have a great day today too._

_You look very nice in that fluffy pink sweater._

_Don't forget to eat on time._

_I think you're losing a bit of weight, I'm getting a little worried._

_Your skin is glowing today._

_Good luck to you and your team! I'm sure you'll take home 1st place!_

_I knew it you'd wipe them off! Congratulations!_

_Good luck on your tests. I'm sure you'll do great._

_I saw you feeding a stray cat the other day_ 😊 

_You're so beautiful and you don't even know it._

The notes really should scare him a little. Knowing that someone's watching his every move should be creepy. But there's something about these notes that make him feel the complete opposite. Somehow he feels reassured; the constant reminder that he's doing well enrourages him even more. And is it weird that he feels secured? Knowing that someone's watching over him?

There's something sincere about them and Minghao sometimes finds himself disappointed when he finds no post on his locker.

"Who are you?" Minghao mumbles under his breath, staring at the note.

"What's that?"

Minghao jumps and quickly pockets the note.

"Yah! Kim Mingyu don't do that!" He punches the other lightly on his chest. He hates it when the giant does that, sneak up on him. Mingyu chuckles lightly before giving him a knowing smirk.

"Is that sticky notes guy? Your lover boy?" He teases.

Minghao sighs deeply at the same time rolls his eyes. "Shut up. Let's go. We'll be late for Calculus."

__

Minghao feels like shit today. Nothing's going his way and it's to the point that he wants to cry. He walks to his locker with his head hanging low. He just doesn't have the energy right now.

"Hao, you okay?"

He looks up to see Mingyu just closing his locker after putting his things away. Minghao lets out an audible sigh.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." he answers, forcing a tiny smile. He did not miss the way Mingyu's forehead scrunch in concern.

"Come on! I'll buy you lunch." Mingyu pulls him away, grinning like the puppy he is.

Mingyu is Minghao's closest friend and he's thankful that in times like these, he has Mingyu to make him feel better. Mingyu and sticky notes guy are the only people never failing to put him in a better mood. Sometimes he wonders what would happen if sticky notes guy reveals himself. Will Mingyu and him get along? He sure hopes so.

"Damn it." Minghao mumbles when he realized he left his notes in his locker. He had every intention to get it earlier but he got distracted when Mingyu offered to treat him lunch. He checks the time, 7:45pm. He grabs his keys and wallet before toeing on his shoes. He cannot not get his notes, not when he has a test first thing in the morning.

He was walking to his locker when he sees a familiar figure standing in front of his locker.

"Mingyu?"

The said guy whips around, a deep blush on his face.

"You?"

Mingyu rubs the back of his neck, nervous written all over his face. When Minghao's standing in front of him, he sees the note on his locker. He reaches around Mingyu to peel it off.

_Always remember to never forget you're amazing and you're doing great. I believe in you! Cheer up!_

"I..I can explain." Mingyu offers in a small voice.

Minghao couldn't help the growing smile on his face. He's flooded with realization and he mentally beats himself for not realizing it sooner.

He's brought back to the time when there were no notes for a week. Mingyu and the team were out of town for the inter-collegiate basketball games. He told Mingyu about how nervous he was for the dance competition. He told Mingyu about all his insecurities and those notes that followed those events should have made him realize sooner.

Mingyu stares at him and he stared back.

"I'm glad it was you." He whispers as he cups the taller's face and stands on his tippy toes to press a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😘


End file.
